


Кошмары

by lintares



Series: Berserk [4]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 11:10:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11966154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lintares/pseuds/lintares
Summary: Многим снятся кошмары о том, что они сделали, или чего не сделали.





	Кошмары

**Author's Note:**

> Писалось для команды fandom Police 2017 на Фандомной Битве

Денни открывает глаза. Просыпаться не в своей постели все еще непривычно, и в первую секунду Денни не осознает, где он. Он понимает, что его разбудило, когда слышит тихий скрип и мягкие шуршащие шаги внизу. Тупая сигнализация опять не сработала, сколько же раз ее грозились заменить на что-то более надежное!

Несколько мгновений он смотрит на спящего рядом Стива: в тусклом уличном свете видно, как тот хмурится во сне, морщинка между бровей становится глубже, губы кривятся в подобии злой усмешки. Ему снится кровь, крики. Человеческие кости такие хрупкие, если приложить чуть больше силы.

Будить Стива бесполезно. Остается лишь прижаться к его спине, обнять, гладить судорожно сжатые пальцы и делиться собственным спокойствием. Пока кошмар не закончится.

Они почти не говорят об этом, и Стив чаще всего отшучивается, что нет, Денни не прав, ему показалось, ничего не снилось, но Денни знает. Ему тоже снятся кошмары.

Чаще всего о том, что было бы, если бы он чего-то не сделал. Не поехал в Северную Корею, не дотянул самолет до пляжа, не согласился на пересадку органов, не… Из всех этих “если”, “не” и “то” можно было собрать длинные такие четки, чтобы перебирать их и попытаться заснуть снова.

Последние пару недель ему снится сгоревший в ебенях склад, который уже дымится, когда он залетает внутрь, тут же подскальзываясь на луже крови у входа и чуть не падая в то, что когда-то было человеком… или несколькими. Он знает, что склад еще не может гореть, что в реальности он поджег его сам, предварительно залив все бензином, но во сне паника захлестывает, подкатывает к горлу, заставляя задыхаться. Он переступает через чью-то руку, обходит тело с оторванной головой и развороченными ребрами: осколки костей выглядывают из мешанины плоти и похожи на дешевую декорацию, мутную и нечеткую. Голова валяется чуть поодаль.

Стив сидит у стены, и Денни видит дыру там, где должно биться сердце. Кровь на рубашке слишком яркая, слишком липкая, ее слишком много тут, у стены, она пачкает руки, когда Денни опускается на колени рядом и касается пальцами неестественно вывернутой руки, плеча, голой шеи над воротником, словно прикосновения вернут ему напарника.

Во сне у него не дрожат руки, когда он закрывает Стиву глаза и прижимается лбом к его лбу. Не уберег. На этом моменте Денни чаще всего просыпается, тяжело дыша, и долго потом смотрит в потолок, боясь повернуться к Стиву и встретиться с безжизненным взглядом. Руки не дрожат.

Другая версия менее кровавая, но даже так – не менее болезненная. Денни не находит, не успевает, врывается внутрь, в кровавое месиво из человеческих останков, но не видит Стива. Тот пропадает, просто пропадает, и всех ресурсов 5-0 оказывается недостаточно, чтобы его найти.

Денни даже не знает, что хуже – четко знать или сохранять хоть какую-то надежду, но твердо намерен не допустить ни один из этих двух сценариев.

На секунду он касается пальцами плеча Стива, извиняясь за то, что оставит его сейчас. Денни почти стекает с кровати на пол, стараясь не издать ни звука, и осторожно берет с комода пистолет. Он идет убивать.


End file.
